Transported
by Last of the Star Makers
Summary: To a room of Mary Sues, and hilarity ensues! Hey, I made a rhyme! cool. Written with Hiei and Kurama in mind but you could insert any other bishie's name in and it would still work. I think it's funny but then again I have a weird sense of humor.


Transported into a room full of Mary Sues, and hilarity ensues! This is written with Hiei and Kurama in mind, but you could pretty much insert any bishie's name with the proper stereotypical things that all of his Mary Sues have and it would still work. I have written plenty of Mary Sues myself and read more than my share of them, so I get to make fun of them, okay!

--

The beauty in the room practically burned Jane's eyes. Not too mention the odd hair colors. Orange, silver, aqua-marine, mauve. Well...not really mauve, but Jane was sure that you could find that color if you looked for it. There was even this one girl with purple and black hair. Jane walked up to one who stood alone, leaning against the wall. Actually, she saw several of these 'cool' types. The bad girl kind. Their arms were crossed and their hair was at least partly in their face. Jane wondered how they could see. Jane was a fairly outgoing person, so she asked the girl what her name was.

"What's yours?" the girl retorted, an air of arrogance in her eyes and tone of voice.

"Jane."

The girl made a face, "That's a stupid name."

Jane bristled. It was a perfectly good name. She was named after her grandmother.

"And what's your name?" Jane asked, smiling and clenching her teeth together.

"My name is Nat'zana Ariele Zarthos." she said, pronouncing the letters in a way Jane had never heard of.

"Run that by me again?"

"Nat'zana Ariele Zarthos."

"Nice meeting you." Jane quickly turned and left the girl to her 'coolness' against the wall. 'What an odd name,' Jane thought, 'But it sure is original. I guess.'

Jane looked around the packed room, noticing that most of the girls wore black. She spotted a group of girls standing together, and decided to go over to them.

"My parents are dead. I'm an orphan. I am all powerful but most times seen as cold and cruel. I am misunderstood." Jane heard one of them saying in monotone. Strangely, the girl who spoke suddenly burst forth with life, clasping her hands to her heart, "But I will meet someone and he will love me and understand me and as we travel through trials together, we shall come to accept out love and maybe even act on it!!"

One of the other girls standing in the circle spoke up, "Oh yeah? How do you know?"

"Because," she lowered her hands, "My story will be written that way. I'm perfect for him. We're perfect for...each other." She finished dramatically.

Jane tried not to laugh.

"Who is he?" Another girl asked.

"Hiei!" the girl said lavishly, stars in her eyes.

"WHAT?!" About half the room yelled.

"Hiei's mine!"

"No, Hiei's mine!"

"We're a perfect match, Hiei is for me!"

"No he's my perfect match!"

"We're meant to be together, just look at my awesome black outfit! He loves black!"

"So what?! He loves my eyes! I have great eyes!"

"Well I can run just as fast as he can!"

Above all of the ruckus, another girl shouted, "You can have Hiei, I get Kurama!"

The other half of the girls joined in on that one. The whole room was in an uproar and Jane covered her ears because of the noise. The arguments rose to a zenith until the noise abruptly stopped and Jane looked up to see what was going on.

All of the girls in the room were staring at a corner in which a handful of girls stood. These hadn't joined in the huge argument and the others were waited for them to choose their side so that they could fight with them too. Jane saw that these girls, as well as all of the other ones, had that look in their eyes. There wasn't any other way to describe it. It was just 'that look'. The boldest one who stood in the front stepped forward defiantly,

"Well I love them both and they both love me."

Everyone immediately attacked her and a huge brawl started, spreading to everyone in the room.

Jane shook her head, "I'm just glad that I know that they really love me."

All of the eyes in the room turned to glare at her.

"J..just kidding! Heh...I...I was kidding...making a joke..." Jane backed away.

"YAAAAHHH!" they all lunged for her.

--

Yes the long ridiculous name of that girl was done on purpose and yes I was exaggerating a little. Not much though. MSs usually have odd names...I have one question though, why do people get all mad when they read Mary Sue stories? I mean most of us don't put 'Mary Sue' in the title (I've noticed that some get all defensive when you mention to them and yes I used to be one of those people too), but we do put OC, that should be clue enough! Who the heck has read a story with an OC who wasn't a Mary Sue? If you have, I'd really like to read it, I think it'd be interesting.

Lotsm


End file.
